Akane, the chosen one?
by daggerheart
Summary: Akane is an heiress to an ancient power passed on through centuries. Ranma together with the NWC tries to save her. RxA fic
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Videos. UFO Baby belongs to Mika Kawamura and NHK. I'm a Ranma and Akane fan! 

I'm a Kanata and Miyu fan!

Please review minna-san!!!

_                                           **Akane, the chosen one?**_

_**Prologue:**_

It was a fine morning in Nerima. Unusually fine for everyone living near the Tendo Dojo. Their mornings were occasionally greeted by loud banging noises and fighting fiancees. But today is different. It was peace and quiet at last.

Soun Tendo was already up playing shogi with Genma Saotome. Kasumi was busy preparing breakfast. Nabiki was at her room calculating their monthly expenses while our favorite couple, Ranma and Akane, were at the dojo sparring.

"Gee Akane, you're really getting good at it. A little bit more and you can easily take Shampoo down!", Ranma said proudly to Akane. He has been practicing with her ever since Akane told him that she's tired of always getting into trouble. He thought this was also a good idea so that he won't worry that much in case he's not with Akane. "I didn't know that tomboys like you can fight that good.", he added so as to not get too mushy.

"Ranma no Baka! Although, thanks you for teaching me. Come on, I think breakfast is ready.", Akane said as she straightened herself up and walked towards the exit.

Ranma followed Akane outside the dojo. Before they enter the house, he grabbed Akane's wrist. "Wait Akane, umm.. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, about our engagement.. I already thought about it and I-I think it's time for us to get married since both of us can now handle the anything Goes Martial Arts School.", Ranma said blushing.

Akane noticed this and she couldn't help but smile. "Are you sure Ranma? I mean, are you ready?", asked Akane. She felt herself also blushing. It felt as if Ranma already proposed to her although he didn't say it directly.

"Of course I am. Though, I don't want to force you if don't want to..", Ranma trailed off as he watched Akane smiling to herself. _"She's so cute.."_.

-------------------

The whole day went out terrifically fine. Still no fiancees running around but most of all, no bickering from Ranma and Akane. They were too happy with what happened earlier that day neither of them could start up a fight. Luckily, this bizarre change of scene went unnoticed.

After dinner, all of them went straight to their rooms. Ranma said goodnight to Akane before entering his room. Later that evening, when they were all fast asleep, a loud banging noise was heard from Akane's room.

BANG!

The whole family heard it and dashed to find out where the noise came from. Ranma came first and was alarmed when he saw that Akane's gone leaving only a black dragon mark on her wall with the message

"The heiress has been reclaimed. Now the power within her awakens!" 

--------------------

Author's Note: Please review!


	2. The Konan Black Dragon League

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Videos. UFO Baby belongs to Mika Kawamura and NHK. I'm a Ranma and Akane fan! 

I'm a Kanata and Miyu fan!

Please review minna-san!!!

_**Akane, the chosen one?**_

_**Chapter one: The Konan Black Dragon League**_

"Heiress!? Akane!? WHAT IS THIS BULL!? WHERE IS AKANE?!", shouted Ranma. This was the first for a very long time that he ever felt so mad, confused, and troubled. He has been too confident that Akane can take care of herself even when he's not around after all the training they've done together. _"If only I've been by her side. If only I taught her everything I know.."_, he thought. "If only I've been more careful, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!".

"Ranma-kun, don't blame yourself.", soothed Kasumi. Even she was at the verge of tears.

"I SHOULD HAVE SENSED THEM COMING! I COULD'VE PREVENTED THEM FROM STEALING AKANE! I COULD'VE DEFEATED THEM!"

"I'm afraid you can't Son-in-Law". Cologne, Shampoo's grandmother, said. Ranma and the others were looking at her astounded. "The ones who kidnapped your dear Akane is called the Konan Black Dragon League.". Soun stopped crying and listened to what the Amazon leader was saying. Before she can continue, Ranma reacted.

"And what exactly is this Konan Black Dragon League anyways? AND WHAT DO THEY WANT FROM AKANE HUH!?", he said. He was beginning to become impatient. He wanted to do something. He wanted to find those crooks and beat the hell out of them. He wanted to save Akane. He wanted to save the girl he loves.

"Ranma-kun, I think you ought to listen first before you react. We have to think this up in order to rescue my sister.", Nabiki said calmly.

"That right airen. You be calm. Don't worry about violent girl. You go out to date with me yes?", said Shampoo, hoping that since Akane was gone it was now her time to win Ranma.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM IF AKANE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!?"

"Stop it m'boy and just listen to what the old ghoul's gonna say. Ouch!", said Genma as Cologne hit him with her staff.

"That's for being disrespectful. Anyways, according to legends this league has been the most powerful in the entire China 300 years ago. I've heard of them from my mother when I was still a child. They say that the Amazons are afraid of them since they use special techniques unknown to us. None of us has ever defeated them not even other tribes from all over China. And so, the league, more confident than ever, decided to conquer on the whole world. They have been successful, yes, but only for a short time."

"And why is that?", Ranma interrupted. He was becoming more and more impatient. _"I have to find Akane before it's too late."_

"Well son-in-law, as I've already told you we Amazons are no match for them. But we are desperate for power. The Amazons in those days were desperate to find something that they can use against the league. And that's when they found out about Lao and Barrette. Lao was a ruler of the league while Barrette was an amazon. They fell in love with each other and married. Of course, the whole league was aghast. They couldn't let anyone from another tribe penetrate their culture. So, they decided to kill Barrette.", Cologne said. She paused for awhile as she examined the black dragon mark on the wall.

"So you mean that they killed the poor Amazon just to preserve their race?", asked Ranma. He was desperate to find Akane but he still need to stay and gather information on how to defeat the league easily. _"Hold on Akane."._

"Lao found out about this and immediately formulated a plan. He called his wife and told her the whole story. After telling her this, they went to a secret chamber on the basement of their palace and performed a ritual. The source of the league's invincibility comes from a black dragon mark embedded on their ruler's wrist. There's a certain ritual that can be performed to pass on the power to another person as long as he or she is your spouse, child, or relative. Through this, Barrette achieved Lao's power. Lao told Barrette to go here, in Japan, and wait for him. Barrette followed her husband's orders and went here. Sadly, Lao was killed as a punishment for breaking their tradition.".

"So what happened to Barrette? And what does she have to do with my daughter?", asked Soun.

"Barrette was again married to a Japanese named Satoshi. They had children afterwards. Barrette checked each of her children's wrists if there was any dragon mark. She found it on one of her daughters Aya. Aya was totally like her mother. She has midnight-blue hair and hazel brown eyes-", Cologne said before she was cut off by Ranma once again.

"So that's it! They mistook Akane for an heiress. But she can't be right? I always see her wrist and there are no dragon marks on it.", Ranma said.

"Ara! I believe Akane has a dragon mark on her right wrist.", said Kasumi.

"The dragon marks can only be seen by those who have the black dragon league's blood.", said Cologne. "Soun, I believe your wife Kimiko is also an heiress."

At that moment, Ryoga and Ukyou came together with Mousse. They said that Mousse told them everything Cologne said before heading towards Tendo Dojo. They decided to check on what's happening so they dropped by. Ranma told them what happened to Akane and they agreed to help him find the crooks.

"Akane-san, I Ryoga Hibiki will save you. Please wait for me.", said Ryoga dramatically.

"Ranchan, I'll help you find Akane. She's also my friend after all.", Ukyou said. She became extremely nice to Akane after she found out that Ranma really loves Akane and not her.

"Okay. But before that I want to ask one more thing.", Ranma said. He has to be sure before he act. He'll find akane as soon as possible. "What can possibly defeat the league?".

"The league's downfall is a matter of the heart. If he decides to give up the power for the sake of the one he loves, that's the time when the chain will be broken and the league will no longer acquire power."

----------------------

Author's Note: It's a bit short. I'll try to add some more in the next chapters. Please review.


End file.
